


The Equivalents

by tehbyulteh



Series: The Equivalents [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gundams, I like dramas, Lots of drama, Romance, Science Fiction, crackship, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Set in the Revolution Era, year X070, where the world and space that we know is divided to two powerful groups: The Regulars and The Equivalents. Choi Yu-na is the last princess of Baekje, the post-apocalyptic merged Korea, Japan and Philippines. A bombing incident took her family and people away, leaving her with her older brother and about a thousand of her citizens. Hoping that they would avoid the war happening in Earth, Yuna took her people up to the Earth-like planet, Miranda. However, looks like fate will not let her live peacefully.





	The Equivalents

**_**Prologue** _ **

* * *

 

Revolution Era. The era after the 21st century. After the Epilogue War, Voids, a new form of military machinery, similar to the design of 21 st century gundams, were invented. However, what really marked the Revolution Era was the new form of humans that have appeared. **_**_The Equivalents_**_**. Equivalents are far superior to ordinary humans, and are genetically mutated to be superior in the end. They’re smarter, stronger maybe even faster than humans, or as we should call them, **_**_T_**_** ** _ ** _he Regulars_**_**. The mutation on the Equivalents, however, has been controversial in the early Revolution Era. Equivalents have been slowly overtaking schools, universities, and even the workplace, especially in politics, becoming the root of envy and jealousy in the planet. Multiple moves have been made to eradicate the “evil”, including multiple killing of Equivalents. Soon, the fed-up Equivalents advanced to space, finding refuge in Mars, leaving Earth and Regulars for a while.

 The two planets were hostile for five years until Earth’s new leader, Yoon Bo-ra, proposed multiple protection laws. Earth gave Equivalents the countries Australia, Canada and Papua New Guinea to them as a sign of peace, in exchange for their space residence data. Earth and Regulars were given the ability to live in space, more specifically, in the Moon.

 However, the peace didn’t last long. Within almost 30 years, a group called **_**_Falsified_**_** funded another murderous attempt to finish most of the Equivalents. They bombed Canada, where the labs and majority of the Equivalents’ workforce belonged. The Equivalents were angered and their trust to the Regulars were destroyed. As revenge, the Equivalents colonized Huanxi, modern-day China and drove Regulars to slavery. This marked the war our story is living in.

**_**_The First Equi-regular War._ ** _ **

The thing is, it’s not just the two parties that are affected, but the neutral entities are affected as well. A year after the bombing in Canada, neutral union Baekje, the 21st century Korea, Japan and Philippines, was bombed by The Falsified once more, as they have not chosen to take a side. Neutral Unions, fearing for their countries either joined a party, or went to space. This was also the case for the survivors of Baekje. They also went up to space in order to protect themselves.  _ _And like that, Baekje vanished.__

 A year passed and it’s year X070 of the revolution era. A year since the beginning of the war. With the advancements in technology and the new era born between it, the world, as we know it, is far more different than today. The days have changed.

**_**_And so have I._ ** _ **

**_**** _ ** **_**_I am Choi Yuna._ ** _ **

**_**** _ ** **_**_The last princess of Baekje._ ** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I posted anything in ao3 so please bear with me as I get used to it!~ Thank you!~


End file.
